Conventionally, light control filters made from electrochromic material have been utilized for mirrors and other parts on vehicles. The electrochromic material of this kind is capable of decreasing reflectance to reduce the glare from the headlights of a following car.
This electrochromic technology is exemplified in PTL 1, which discloses an electrochromic rear-view mirror with increased speeds in light control and transmission, for example.
PTL 2 discloses a light control filter that shifts between a light reflection state and a light transmission state in response to a state of voltage applied to the filter.